Wreck it Kristoff
by theyletgo
Summary: When Southern Isle's best ice harvester Kristoff leaves to go and find a way to be royal . He stumbles upon a couple of places on the way such as the freezing Arendelle where queen elsa rules solo and he also goes into a suspicious kingdom called Weselton.He then has to team up with orphan Anna, who wants to win a competition that can help show her who she really is. Will she win?
1. Ice Harvesters deserve better

I've been ice harvesting for 17 years. It's sad to see so many ice harvesters come and go over the years and all, but the thing is I don't want to be an ice harvester any more.

The room all the sudden went quiet for a few minutes, everyone looked at him in a shocked look. Then one of the men in the room finally spoke up.

"Kristoff, you can't quit being an ice harvester, if you leave the Southern Isles won't have much ice and it can make everyone leave due to low ice"

"Yeah I know but, why can't ice harvesters get more respect? We deserve to be royal not those other people"Kristoff said back to the man

"Everyone here wants to be royal but we aren't,it may sound sad but it's life." The man then announced "Ice harvester meeting over" everyone then left.

Kristoff left the building and went back to his house at the Southern Isles. He didn't have much just a small cabin that he found abandoned. The cabin had an amazing view of the whole kingdom. As he walked into his cabin he heard all of these noises he then looked out of his window and founded out there was a big festival in the Southern Isles and everyone is supposedly invited. Kristoff then decided to go.

As he walked down to the festival, then one of the villagers stopped in front of him. "You aren't allowed to go to the festival" the man said in a mean tone.

"Why not?" Kristoff snapped back.

"Because you are a ice harvestor!"

"Oh and is there something wrong with being an ice harvestor? An ice harvestor is more important than you!"

The two kept on arguing back and forth until a red headed man went between them."woah what's going on?"

"This ice harvester thinks he can go and see the festival and all, when he is not welcome!" The man sneered.

"I am welcome! I am as important as any of you here!"Kristoff said back

"No you are not!" The second before Kristoff punch the man. The red headed man broke them both apart

"Okay, okay. Kristoff you should know that ice harvesters aren't allowed at any festivals."

"Why because we don't deserve it? Even though ice harvesters work our butts off providing ice for everyone! While you guys sit back relax and get respect!" Kristoff snapped back at and he didn't care that he was yelling at the prince of the southern isles, he wanted him to know how little respect ice harvesters get.

Hans thought for a moment of what to say but before he could say anything the other man said something. "Ice harvesters will never get any respect especially you!"

"What if I could get respect and become royal? Since I do deserve it!"

"you? become royal?" The man laughed. "The day you become royal is the day you can come to a festival!"

And after that Kristoff just marched away thinking how he could become royal.

**review please**


	2. From Arendelle to Weselton

Hey guys sorry for not updating it in awhile and also I'm still new with this so that's why I don't have all of the fancy text features

Kristoff finally arrived in a freezing kingdom called Arendelle ruled by a strict,cold-hearted queen named Elsa. She is a good ruler but she is also not very caring, she would not go to many of her council meetings. The only thing she would really do was make speeches and if she ever got a slightest bit of fear, dozens of snow monsters would be formed.

Once Kristoff was in the main part a town all he had to find was a crown. He thought "you really just need a crown to be a prince right? Just make up a kingdom if anyone asks where you rule."

Kristoff looked everywhere to ding a crown or something but then a shiny object caught his eye. There it was, just laying in the snow! Once he picked up the crown and put it in his satchel he started to walk away. Then all of a sudden a big snow monster comes out of no where and starts to chase Kristoff.

He must've been running for hours because by the time he finally lost the snow monster he was in a new kingdom.

He looked at the sign of the kingdom."welcome to Weasel Town" he said misreading it.

"It's Weselton but don't worry you aren't the first to mistaken that name." A mysterious female voice said.

Kristoff looked around wondering who or what said that until he saw girl sitting on top of a roof of a abandoned house."Who are you?" Kristoff asked.

"Names Anna and you are?" She said looking at him trying to figure out who he was.

"My name is Kristoff and..." As he trailed off noticing that the crown he had in his hand was gone. "Wait! Where is it?!"

"Where's what?"Anna asked while curiously looking around. And then she gasped."Oh my gosh! A crown!" She said with a big smile and ran over to get it.

Kristoff tried to run to get the crown before the red head did but it was to late. He tried to get it from the girl but he ended up falling into water that had chunks of ice floating on top of it.


End file.
